To Change
by SCInfinity
Summary: A DHr one-shot...just a little bit if semi-fluff...taking place at a Christmas Ball. Enjoy!


**A/N: Just a D/Hr One shot, about a Christmas Ball at Hogwarts. Enjoy!**  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters you recognize. I promise to put them back where they belong when I'm done playing with them. I also do not own the song "Miss Independent". Kelly Clarkson does.**

* * *

  
_Miss Independent. _

_Miss Self Sufficient _

_Miss Keep Your Distance _

_Miss Unafraid _

_Miss Out of My Way _

_Miss Don't Let a Man Interfere _

_Miss On Her Own _

_Miss Almost Grown _

_Miss Never Let a Man Help Her Off Her Throne _

_Keepin' her heart protected _

_She never ever feels rejected Little Miss Apprehensive _

_Ooh, She fell in Love._

Hermione Granger strolled around the edge of the darkened dance floor in the Great Hall. She had come to First Annual Hogwarts Christmas Ball without a date, and with good reason. She watched as a slow song came on, and couples slowly trickled off the floor to sit and cuddle, completely oblivious to everyone around them. It sickened her to see people acting so stupidly, people who never showed affection for each other before this night. This was all a waste of time, in her opinion. She slowly made her way toward the doors, and out into the enchanted garden that the grounds had been made into.  
  
As she strolled down the walk, she was deep in thought. Why was she here without a date? Because she wanted to be. Several boys had asked her, Ron being one of them, but she'd snapped at them for interrupting her studying. Midterms were upon them, and she'd been working hard.  
  
_'You don't need a date,'_ she told herself. It was true. She was perfectly capable of making her way around herself, and she didn't need some silly boy hanging around her. She had danced with Harry and Ron a few times, and even Seamus once. And yet, she felt lonely now. Ever since the music had slowed down, people had been heading off with their dates, and she was left alone. Stag. Speaking of which, Harry was coming down the walk now, with Ginny on his arm. Everyone knew the two liked each other, and there had been running bets on how long it would take him to ask her to the dance. Fred and George made a pretty penny on that deal, and they weren't even at Hogwarts. She tried to blend in with the tree she'd been standing in front of, which wasn't hard considering it was dark and her dress was a deep forest green color. The two walked slowly by, and she sunk onto a bench that she had failed to notice before. No one could see her from where she was, unless they walked down the little side path right in front of her. And yet, he saw her.  
  
He walked quietly up from behind her and sat himself on the bench. She turned her head slightly to the side and nearly jumped out of her skin to see him there.  
  
"Draco, you scared the hell out of me! Don't ever do that again!" He smirked, at the fact that she had used his name instead of his surname, which she usually used.  
  
"First name basis now, are we Hermione?" he asked, putting emphasis on her name. She just shook her head and smiled, looking in front of them to avoid meeting his gaze.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Oh, just the pleasure of your company. Here alone as well, are you?" She looked back toward him.  
  
"Yes. But why are you? I was sure you'd be here with Pansy."  
  
"I hate that stupid twit," was his reply. "I'd much rather be alone than with some girl I hardly know, no doubt like." Hermione nodded her assent, and the two sat in agreeable silence for a few minutes. Hermione was growing very cold in her strapless gown, and she gave an involuntary shiver. Draco noticed, and stood up.  
  
"It's quite cold out here…let's go inside, shall we?"  
  
"Why are you being so civil toward me?" She blurted out suddenly, looking up at him. He looked contemplative for a moment.  
  
"I don't know. I see no reason to be cruel to you now. Unless, of course, you want me to?" She shook her head. "Good then. C'mon, let's go in…I'll even let you dance with me," he added with a smirk. She returned it.  
  
"Oh, what a great honor, I'm sure," she teased, accepting his proffered hand. They linked their arms together and headed inside, where the pace had picked up a small bit. 

  
_What is this feelin' takin' over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open the door _

_Surprise! It's time to feel what's real _

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No longer needs to be defensive _

_Goodbye, Old You _

_With love this true_

  
  
_Miss Got it Hard _

_Miss Play it Smart _

_Miss If You Wanna Use that Line, You Better Not Start _

_She miscalculated _

_She didn't wanna end up jaded _

_And this Miss decided not to miss out on true love _

_By changing' her misconceptions _

_She went in a new direction _

_And found inside, she felt a connection _

_She fell in love_

As they entered the Great Hall together, heads turned and stared. They were the last people anyone expected to see walking arm in arm. Draco led Hermione toward the dance floor, and placed one hand on her waist and the other in her own outstretched hand. She rested her free hand on his shoulder, and the two began to twirl along with the music.  
  
'Wow, he's a good dancer,' Hermione mused as he spun her around. The song lasted about 4 minutes, and then a much slower beat floated through the air. Without warning, as if by instinct, Draco pulled her closer to him and wrapped both arms around her waist. Hermione was quite taken by surprise, but she looped her arms about his neck nonetheless and began to sway along with the music. As the song ended, she became suddenly aware of how close they were standing, and how many people were staring. She blushed and looked down, but Draco put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up, smiling at her.  
  
"Let's go sit down, shall we?" he asked coolly. She nodded and led him over to the table she had been sharing with Ron, Harry, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati and their dates. Ron was the only one left there. She sat down next to him, and Draco seated himself on her other side. Ron cocked an eyebrow at her when the two sat down, but she shook her head, silently warning him not to say anything. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Ron asked Hermione to dance. She nodded and stood, glancing at Draco, who smiled. Ron led her away onto the dance floor, and began spinning her around. As she turned, she caught a glimpse of a silver blonde head going out the door, and broke apart from Ron. With a quick "Sorry" she headed for the door, determined to seek him out. 

_What is this feelin' takin' over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open the door _

_Surprise! It's time to feel what's real _

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No longer needs to be defensive _

_Goodbye, Old You _

_With love this true._

  
_When Miss Independent walked away _

_No time for love that came her way _

_She looked in the mirror and thought today _

_'What happened to Miss No Longer Afraid?' _

_It takes some time for her to see _

_How beautiful love can truly be _

_No more talk of "Why cant that be me?" _

_I'm so glad I finally see_

It didn't take Hermione long to find Draco, as he wasn't far from where they'd met up before. He was seated a bit back from that area, on a stone bench under a willow tree. When she sat down next to him, silently, she noticed that no one would be able to see them from the outside, though she didn't know why that exact thought came to her. He smiled as she made herself comfortable, very close to him.  
  
"I knew you'd come."  
  
"Oh? Did you?" Both of them chuckled, and a peaceful silence once again reigned. Hermione was lost in her own thoughts, until she felt a warm hand close around her own, causing her to look over at Draco confusedly.  
  
"Listen, Hermione…I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" He hadn't recently done anything to her.  
  
"Everything. Every mean thing I've ever said about you, I apologize for. I've recently realized how much like my father I've always acted. I hate my father. It didn't hit me until about a week ago how much of my life he controls, and I don't want that. So I'm going to change" Hermione took all this in, thinking quietly.  
  
"You already have." Only then, when she looked up into his stunning silver eyes, did she notice just how close to each other they were. Their faces were mere inches apart. She could smell his cologne, and it was positively intoxicating. As she scolded herself for thinking such things, the most unexpected thing happened. Draco leaned forward and pressed his lips softly onto her own. She was startled at first, but she quickly melted into the kiss, and returned it. She was lost in the taste of his lips on hers, not worried about anything else in the world. Heat coursed through her body, causing her fingertips to tingle pleasantly. When he finally broke the kiss, her head was spinning, and she couldn't decipher one thing from another. She looked up into his eyes again, and saw his smile.  
  
"I think this is the beginning of something very, very good," he whispered. She nodded, and then threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again. He was wrong, and she knew it. This wasn't the beginning of something good. This was the beginning of something _amazing.  
_  
_What is this feelin' takin' over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open the door _

_Surprise! It's time to feel what's real _

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No longer needs to be defensive _

_Goodbye, Old You With love this true._

* * *

A/N: Do you like it!?! Please review!! XoXo Sadie 


End file.
